The invention generally concerns energy saving covers and, in particular, modules which are adapted to be detachably connected to one another to form a sheet which functions as a barrier to the transfer of heat energy.
Many forms of quilts or covers are shown in the prior art which are comprised of sections detachably connected to one another. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 4,631,765 discloses a covering module formed of a pair of sheets of flexible material superposed and connected along adjacent marginal edges, leaving at least one opening, and a strip of flexible material is connected to the marginal edges of one of the sheets with the sheets being turned inside out. Stuffing material is then inserted through the opening into the interior of the module, and connection of the sheets and strip at a location interior of the marginal edges thereby closes the opening. Fasteners are attached to the marginal edges to permit detachable connection of the modules.
U.S. Pat. No. 1,267,042 discloses an insulated quilt structure including two longitudinal panels detachably connected to each other with flaps to overlap the area where the panels are connected. The detachable panels facilitate handling during laundering and mending. Alternate means of fastening the panels together include a ball and socket connection, buttons and holes, and hooks and loops.
U.S. Pat. No. 2,808,596 discloses a mattress cover formed with openings to foster ventilation and circulation of air therethrough. The mattress cover is formed of a pair of transversely extending end panels detachably connected to an intermediate panel by means of a cord laced through eyes on the connecting portion of the panels. When worn out, a panel may be removed and a new one attached, thereby extending the life of the overall assembly.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,273,176 discloses a blanket possessing a detachable and replaceable sanitary panel extending transversely at the head of the blanket. Numerous means for detachable connection of the panel to the blanket body are disclosed including zippers and snap fasteners, for example.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,530,516 discloses a blanket having two longitudinally arranged panels which are detachably connected by a slide type fastener on the connecting edges of the panels. The panels may be individualized to suit the occupant of the bed by selecting the thickness of insulative quality of the blanket material of which each panel is made.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,005,499 discloses a bed cover, such as a blanket or sheet, which includes two partially overlapping panels, longitudinally arranged in relation to the structure and detachably connected to one another by means of fabric ties on the overlapping edges of the panels. The panels may be individualized to suit the occupant of the bed from the standpoint of the color and texture of the fabric of which the panel is made and by insertion of a scented or medicated sachet in a pocket structure incorporated in each panel.